En réponse à ta lettre Potter
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Réponse à la lettre envoyée par Harry à Draco. Os de base écrit par Jes Cullen-Malfoy sous le titre "Lettre à Draco Malfoy"
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** En réponse à ta lettre Potter

**Auteur :** Emmoirel

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure : **Cet OS est la suite de celui de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, pour comprendre le mien, vous devez impérativement lire le sien, vous le trouverez là (enlevez les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne) : http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6456702/1/Lettre_a_Draco_Malfoy

* * *

_« Potter,_

_Après toutes ces années sans te voir ou t'apercevoir, je ne pensais pas plus à toi que lors de notre scolarité. Et depuis septembre, rien n'a changé, je ne pense jamais à toi, ni la nuit, ni le jour. Dans les bras de ma femme, je ne vois que ses yeux rempli d'amour pour moi, et non les tiens que j'ai croisé quelques secondes sur ce quai de gare, avant que nos fils ne partent à Poudlard pour leur première année. __Je me vois dans l'obligation de te lister moi aussi ce que je pense de ta lettre, qui restera secrète pour ne pas salir le peu de réputation qu'il me reste. Car si elle ne me concernait pas, elle ferait déjà les choux gras de la presse._

_01 : Encore heureux que tu ne passe pas ta main dans mes cheveux, je devrais les raser pour leur enlever toute trace de toi sinon._

_02 : Je préférai que tu ne le fuies pas et que tu puisses y lire comme je te hais._

_03 : Ce que tu me dis sur tes rêves me dégoute, comment as-tu pu m'imaginer salir mon corps contre le tien._

_04 : Quand tu m'as lancé ce sort, tu n'as fait que renforcer ma haine envers toi. Mais il y a une chose que je dois admettre, heureusement que je n'en suis pas mort et que tu ne m'as pas « rejoint », car le monde ne serait toujours pas débarrassé de tu-sais-qui sinon._

_05 : Alors que moi je ne supportai pas d'avoir été sauvé par le survivant, d'être derrière toi, obligé de me raccrocher à toi pour ne pas tomber de ton balais._

_06 : Jamais je n'ai eu à empêcher le moindre son pendant ma jouissance, car ça ne risquait pas d'être ton nom qui serait sorti de mes lèvres, c'était toujours le prénom de ma femme._

_07 : Tu es vraiment débile d'avoir fait ça. Mais heureusement pour cette personne, elle n'a pas eu à subir le calvaire de te supporter._

_08 : Arrêtes de fantasmer sur ma personne Potty, je sais que je suis canon, mais je préfèrerai que tu fantasmes sur quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà que l'idée qu'on ait pu avoir une liaison me répugne._

_09 : Qui te dis que j'aurais voulu ça moi ! Tu ne devais être qu'une aventure de passage, comme bien d'autres à cette époque._

_10 : Que j'ai pu te dire « je t'aime » est très improbable, tu as du te faire des films Potter. Jamais je n'ai pensé ces mots envers ta personne, loin de là._

_Je pense que tu fabules Potter, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu de l'amour entre nous, du moins pas de ma part. Tu n'as dû être qu'un bon coup que j'aurais utilisé plus longtemps que les autres. Je suis bien heureux que tu m'ais lancé ce sort d'oubliette, au moins je n'ai pas à me souvenir de ma plus grosse erreur de jeunesse._

_Je suis ravi que de me voir avec ma femme te fasse souffrir de jalousie ! Sache que dorénavant, nous nous montrerons elle et moi, plus amoureux que jamais à tous les endroits où tu te trouveras. Te voir crever de jalousie me comblera. Car tu n'es rien pour moi Potty !_

_Je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir ôté ces visions d'horreur de mon esprit, je te jure, savoir que nous avons …. Brrr je ne peux même pas le dire tellement ça m'écoeure._

_Mais tu vas me rencontrer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te le promets, ma femme et moi nous nous montrerons à toi aussi souvent que possible et pas qu'une fois. Mais pas pour ce que tu souhaites._

_Un homme dont l'oubli est son seul sauveur d'une horreur passée, Draco Malfoy._

**Voilà ce que ma lettre aurait dû être pour toi Potter, mais elle ne peut pas, non elle est tout autre, voilà ma véritable réponse à ta lettre.**

_« Harry,_

_Après toutes ces années sans te voir ou t'apercevoir, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier, je t'ai toujours gardé dans un coin de ma tête et de mon coeur, avec notre passé. Mais depuis septembre, je ne pense plus qu'à toi moi aussi, jour et nuit. Dans les bras de ma femme, je revois tes yeux, ceux qui ont croisés les miens quelques secondes sur ce quai de gare, avant que nos fils ne partent à Poudlard pour leur première année._

_Et depuis deux mois, je deviens fou, ma femme m'a d'ailleurs quitté, elle à eu peur de mes réactions. J'espère seulement que cette lettre changera quelque chose._

_01 : Je préfèrerais que tu ne les détestes pas et que tu y passe la main, pas seulement que tu en ais envie._

_02 : J'aimerais que tu me regarde vraiment, tu y verrais que rien à changé depuis tout ce temps, tu y lirais tout ce que je ressens._

_03 : En rêves tu encore ? Moi oui, toutes les nuits, je me réveille toujours dans état de tension douloureuse._

_04 : Quand je l'ai reçu, j'ai eu peur ne pas en réchapper, de ne plus pouvoir te voir, m'abreuver de toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir._

_05 : Ce jour là, j'aurais voulu me coller bien plus à toi, mais je n'osai pas, j'avais peur que tu me repousse. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Merlin que tu sois venu me sauver._

_06 : Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à ne pas prononcer le tien, mais j'ai trouvé une parade, je criais « mon amour » en pensant à toi, ma femme croyait que ça lui été adressé._

_07 : Je suis heureux de savoir enfin que tu regrettes ton geste. Mais je dois t'avouer que si tu as réussi des dizaines de sorts lors de ton combat contre tu-sais-qui, tu as raté celui là, je n'ai jamais rien oublié. Mais je t'ai laissé partir._

_08 : Moi je ne revois pas que ça, je revois tout. Tout ce que nous avons vécu, les moments où nous faisions l'amour, les moments où nous ne faisions que parler. Tous nos moments de bonheur._

_09 : Pourquoi revenir en arrière ? Pourquoi ne pas reprendre là où ont s'est arrêté ? Je me fous des autres._

_10 : A défaut de pouvoir te le dire, je te l'écris. Je t'aime Harry._

_Tu l'auras compris Harry, par cette lettre, je te laisse une chance de revenir vers moi pour reprendre là où nos chemins se sont séparés._

_Je dois reconnaitre que j'en suis heureux, car si tu es jaloux, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes peut-être encore. Qui es-tu pour avoir ces sentiments envers moi ? Tu es tout simplement l'homme que j'aime, ma moitié, celui qui croyait bien faire avec ce sort, mais à qui j'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, parce que je l'aime trop. _

_Tu ne m'as pas enlevé tous mes sentiments, ni mes souvenirs. J'ai pu me rattacher à eux en espérant qu'un jour tu reviennes vers moi._

_Tu aimerais me rencontrer, pouvoir toucher ma peau des tes yeux, de tes mains, de ta bouche… juste une fois…Mais pourquoi qu'une seule fois ? Alors que tu pourrais me voir, me toucher et me gouter tout les jours à venir._

_Un homme heureux maintenant qu'il t'a lu, un homme qui aimerait panser les plaies de ton cœur, Draco Malfoy »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous retrouverez la lettre faite par Jes Cull-Mlafoy, ma réponse ainsi que l'épilogue sur notre compte commun. Ceci pour une meilleure lecture, rendez-vous là :**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/6496115/1/Lettre_a_Draco_Malfoy_et_ses_suites**


End file.
